the new Ed
by edboy
Summary: Chapter 15: The First day of Ed
1. The beginning of the Ed

** THE NEW ED**

** By edboy18**

Chapter 1 The Beginning Of The Ed

Narrator: it was a nice summer day in the Cul Da Sac. Jimmy and Sarah were playing with dolls, Kevin was riding his bike with Nazz, and Rolf was washing Victor. And the Eds were still thinking of a scam.

Eddy: I'm running out of ideas Double D.

Edd: I know that Eddy, we tried everything. We even tried making a clubhouse but those damn Kankers messed it up.

Ed: Gravy. Hey look!

A moving truck comes riding in front of the abandoned house and stops.

Edd: Looks like we have new people coming into the Cul De Sac.

A young boy comes out of the truck carrying a suitcase. He was wearing a Roca Wear shirt, baggy pants, Nike sneakers, and was wearing a cap backwards.

Boy: This house looks messed up. It looks worst then my old house. Oh well I might help fix it up later.

He spots Ed, Edd, and Eddy. He walks to them.

Boy: Hey what's up can u show me to the candy store is at. I'm going to go buy me some jawbreakers.

Eddy: Jawbreakers!!!! Hey guys lets show him.

Ed: ok

Edd: all right

Boy: ok I'll race ya. Oh by the way my name is Eddie.

Ed: I'm Ed; do you have corn stuck in your teeth mister?

Eddie: ......................

Eddy: ........................

Edd: ...............................

Eddy: um, anyway I'm Eddy.

Edd: and I'm Edd u can call me Double D

Eddie: ok let's go.

Ed Edd Eddy and Eddie all race to the candy store. But somewhere in the bushes close by, the Kankers were spying on them.

Lee: who's that new kid?

May: beats me

Lee: let's follow them to the candy store.

Marie: yeah come on.

The three Kanker sisters followed them without the Eds noticing them. What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter.

Chapter 2 will be out in about 1 day or the same day.


	2. No time to ed with the Kankers

** The new Ed**

** By edboy18**

Chapter 2: No time to Ed with the Kankers

Narrator: As the Eds were still running to the candy store, the Kankers were following them.

Eddy: We are almost there.

Edd: Yeah in about 3 minutes.

Edd: Oh yeah that's right. How much money do u have?

Eddie: Well I just got my allowanceand I used some on ice cream so I have 28 dollars.

Eddy: 28 dollars?

Eddy's eyes turn to dollar signs.

Edd: Ummm guys that bush is moving.

Eddy: What do u think is hiding in there?

Ed: It could be the curse of Evil Tim I has come to take our brains.

Eddie: Maybe not Ed. Let's check.

Edd: yeah let's check

They all walk up to the bush.

Lee: whispering) Stay still girls

May: whispering) All right

Marie: whispering) All right

Eddy kicks the bush

Ed picks up the bush

Edd, Eddy, Ed: KANKERS

Eddie: ..................................who?

Lee: Darn It!!!!!! They spotted us.

May: Yeah!!!!

Marie: Awww man. May its all your fault.

May: My fault? How the heck is it my fault?

Eddie: Ummmm guys who are these girls? And why should I give a crap?

Edd: Oh yeah Eddie these are the Kanker Sisters. Lee, May, And Marie.

The Kankers: hi Eddie (giggles )

Eddie: ahhhhhh hi.

Lee: yeah we are their girl friends.

Eddy: we are not Lee.

Eddie: You girls are wasting our time bye.

Eddie runs off

Ed: Hey wait for us.

Ed runs off

Eddy: Bye Kanker sores. ha ha ha ha ha ha

Eddy runs off

Edd: Man I hate when they leave me.

Edd runs off.

May: That Eddie is cute. I think he likes me.

Marie: No he likes me.

Lee: No your both wrong he likes me.

Marie: me

Lee:me

May: me

Marie: me

Barney: hey this isn't Bedrock

Lee: hey barney get out of here.

Barney: I'll sing to you then Flintstones meet the Flintstones

Marie: let's get out of here

May: fine bye then barney.

The Kankers run back to their trailer.

**Mean while**

Ed: Buy a lot Eddie

Eddy: Yeah buy a ton.

Eddie: Don't worry guys I will.

Edd: All right

Eddie: Get 20 jawbreakers guys.

Ed: all right you do that

Edd: all right

Eddy: cool

Eddie: and get some soda and chips and comics. I was a teenage appetizer from planet sushi the third coming just came out.

Ed: really?

Eddie: yeah go get it.

Ed: all right.

Eddie: hey clerk how much is this cost?

Clerk: let me see. 20 jawbreakers, 6 bags of chips super size, a 6 pack of soda: and 8 comics. This will cost you $17.99.

Eddie Ok here's the money

Clerk: Ok come again.

Eddy: ahhhhhh jawbreakers.

Ed: Let's go to my house.

Sarah: Edddddddddddddddd!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ed: What Sarah?

Sarah: Mom said to get your butt home now.

Ed: I was coming home anyway.

Sarah: Oh who's the new kid?

Eddie: Why do u want to know squirt?

Sarah: What did u call me?

Eddie: A Squirt.

Sarah: Call me a squirt one more time and watch what happens.

Eddie: Ok fine my name is Eddie. What's yours?

Sarah: Oh my name is...........

Eddie: I don't want to know.

Sarah: fine your lost Eddie. Come on Ed.

Ed: fine come on guys.

End of chapter 2

Don't worry the good chapters are coming up.


	3. Ed the Cul De Sac

The New Ed 

**By Edboy18**

Chapter 3: Ed the Cul De Sac

Eddie: Hey Ed is that your house?

Ed: Yeah it is.

Sarah: Oh yeah Ed one more thing... Mom said to clean your room.

Ed: Yes baby sister of mine who if I yell at I get in trouble.

Sarah: Good

Eddie: Do you have to listen to this twerp?

Eddy: Yeah and if he doesn't she will whine and tell her mother.

Sarah: Shut Up!!!!!

Eddie: That's for babies. Sarah, you're a little baby.

Sarah: I said Shut Up.

Edd: Hey Ed can you give me another jawbreaker?

Ed: Yeah! Here you go.

Edd: Thank you.

Ed: Your welcome.

Ed: Well here we are. This is my house.

Eddie: Cool can I see your room.  
  
Ed: Yeah I have to clean in anyway.

Sarah: HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eddie: Hey don't listen to that squirt.

Sarah: WHAT!!!!!!!!!

Sarah's face turns red

Sarah: Now I'm really mad.

Eddy: oh then let me help you

Eddy: whispers to Edd ) hey Double D do u still have that extra white jawbreaker thingy?

Edd: whispers oh that white thing that's explodes and white stuff goes everywhere?

Eddy: Yeah can I use it?

Edd: Here but why would u need it for?

Eddy: you'll see

Eddy: Here Sarah.

Sarah: Ohhhh a jawbreaker.

Sarah puts the white jawbreaker in her mouth.

Sarah: This jawbreaker tastes strange.

Sarah bites the white jawbreaker

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sarah gets blasted away

Sarah: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Eddy: Let's go inside your house Ed.

Ed: Ok guys come on in.

Eddie: You have a nice house Ed.

Ed: Yeah wait till you see my room.

Ed opens the door to his room.

Edd: Good Mercy Ed your room is a pigsty.

Ed. Yeah I know.

Eddie: You have clothes everywhere.

Eddy: When was the last time you cleaned your room?

Ed: About one month ago.

Eddie: Ummmmm Ed? Why do you have a tub of gravy in your room?

Ed: Hey I have a ladle in there too.

Eddie: Ummmmmm ok.

Edd: Hey guys lets go introduce Eddie to the other kids.

Eddie: Yeah guys lets go.

The 4 Eds walk to the center of the Cul De Sac.

Kevin: Oh here come the Dorks. Oh who's that new kid with them?

Nazz: I don't know. Why don't we go ask?

Kevin: All right come on.

Kevin and Nazz walk up to the Eds.

Kevin: Hey dorks who's the new dork?

Eddie: Who are you calling a dork, punk?

Kevin: punk!

Eddie: That's what I said.

Kevin: Well if I was you I'll.........................

Nazz: Anyway I'm Nazz.

Ed, Edd, and Eddy get nervous.

Eddie: What's wrong guys?

Edd: Errrrr ummmm nothing.

Edd starts to sweat.

Nazz: Giggles)

Eddie: My name is Eddie.

Kevin: Oh great another Ed.

Eddie: You got a problem man?

Kevin: Three dorks are enough but four is too much.

Eddie: Four is too much? Well you're the punk!!!

Kevin: If you call me a punk one more time you'll be sorry.

Eddie: Punk punk punky punk.

Kevin: I'm warning you stop.

Eddy: Hey look Kevin's getting mad.

Ed: Yeah he looks like the monster from monster jam 2000 part 3.

Kevin: Don't push it. Just you wait I'll get you.

Kevin walks away.

Ed: Kevin must be embarrassed.

Edd: I bet he is.

Nazz: Hey Eddie come meet the others.

Nazz and the Eds walk to the others.

Nazz: Guys this is Eddie he's new.

Johnny: Hello

Plank:..........................

Johnny: Plank says what's up.

Rolf: Oh hi rocawear Ed boy.

Eddie: Umm hi guys.

Jimmy comes running.

Jimmy: have you seen Sarah anywhere?

Nazz: no

Johnny: nope

Plank: ................

Rolf: no

Ed: ummmmm no

Edd: talks to his self. Oooooo I can't lie. We gave her a fake exploding jawbreaker and it exploded and she got blasted away.

Jimmy: How can u do that your mean.

Jimmy runs off

Eddy: Good job Double Dweeb.

Edd: I'm sorry Eddy. I can't lie it will make my parents upset.

Ed: Buttered toast.

Eddie: What does buttered toast have to do with this?

Ed: Oh then Gravy.

Eddy: Shakes head ) Man let's go.

Eddie: Where?

Eddy: I don't know.

Eddy: Let's go to my house.

Eddie Nah let's just chill.

Eddy: Fine with me.

Edd: Yeah all right.

**MeanWhile**

**At the trailer park.**

Lee: So the eds got a new friend.

May: Yeah and its another Ed.

Marie: Yeah he's cute.

Lee: We have to get a friend or a new sister.

Marie: I know how about we adopt a sister our age.

Lee: Yeah let's get a sister.

May: Good idea.

Marie: I know I'm smart am I?

May: I could have thought of that.

Lee: Whatever May.

End Of Chapter 3


	4. the new Kanker

**The new Ed**

** By Edboy18**

Chapter 4: The new Kanker

Marie: Hey Lee do you know where the adoption center is?

Lee: No I don't

May: Is this it?

Lee: Yeah let's go in.

The Kankers enter the adoption center and walk up to the front desk.

Receptionist: Hello can I help you?

Lee: Yeah we're here to adopt a sister.

Receptionist: Ummmm exactly how old are you girls.

Lee: 14

Marie: 14

May: 14

Receptionist: I'm sorry but you have to have an adult with you.

Lee: What!!!!!!

Marie: We came all the way down here and were leaving here with a new sister.

Receptionist: Fine ok. But you have to fill out a couple of papers.

Lee: How many papers?

Receptionist: About 40 papers

May: 40?

Receptionist: Yes 40

Lee: Well let's fill them out girls.

Narrator: 1 hour later.

May: My hands are hurting.

Lee: Shut up and keep on writing.

Narrator: 2 hours later.

Lee: Now my hands are hurting.

Narrator: It was so many hours later that the narrator got tired and killed his self and they had to hire a new one.

Lee: Finally we're finished.

Receptionist: Ok follow me.

The Kankers and the receptionist go into the back room.

Receptionist: This is the kid's room just describe the sister you want.

Lee: Someone the same age as us.

May: Someone like us.

Marie: Someone....... How about her?

Receptionist: Oh her? Ok hey you come here.

Girl: Who me?

Receptionist: Yeah come here.

Girl: Yeah what do you want?

Receptionist: These three girls are adopting you.

Girl: Oh ok let me get my things.

Receptionist: Ok now that that is over, you three can wait for her in the main office.

Lee: Ok come on girls.

Narrator: 30 minutes later.

Girl: Ok ready.

Marie: Ok can we go now?

Lee: Fine come on.

Lee: oh yeah what's your name?

Girl: Christina.

Lee: Oh ok well I'm Lee Kanker

May: I'm May Kanker

Marie: And I'm Marie Kanker.

Christina: Then I guess I'm Christina Kanker.

Christina: Where do you girls live?

May: Here.

Lee: Come on inside Christina

Christina: Ok!!!!!!

Lee: We'll show you around later but first we want you to meet some people.

Christina: Who????

Lee, Marie, and May: THE EDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter

Don't worry the next chapter will be funny.


	5. Sarah Returns

**The new Ed**

** By Edboy18**

Chapter 5: Sarah Returns

Eddie: Man I'm bored what do you guys want to do?

Edd: I know let's go to my house.

Eddy: Yeah come on.

Edd: Ok follow me.

The Eds run to Edd's house.

Edd: Oh my parents are cleaning up so we can't go inside yet.

Ed: Hey Double D? Let's go in your garage.

Edd: Yeah let me show you my inventions.

Eddie: Ok let's see then.

The Eds walk to the backyard.

Edd: Well this is my garage. Inside are all my inventions.

Eddie: Wow you got some nice things in here.

Edd: Yeah I know.

Eddie: Oooooooo! Is that a jetpack?

Edd: Yeah but its not ready.

Eddie: Let me see...

Edd: No wait!!!!!

Eddie puts the jetpack on and flicks the power switch to on.

Eddie: Wow! It's working.

Ed finds a clothes hanger.

Eddie: Wow I can fly. Without wings that is.

Ed: Hey look I'm the claw.

The jetpack gets tangled in the clothes hanger and Eddie gets taken off it.

Eddie: Ahhhhhhh ouch.

Edd: Ohhhhh There goes another jetpack.

Eddy: Well now what do you have to say Ed?

Ed: Only the Claw knows.

Edd:.......... Ummmmmm ok Ed.

Eddy: Well let's go somewhere else.

The Eds leave Edd's house and out of know where comes........ Sarah.

Sarah: Eddie!!!!!!

Eddie: What is it now?

Sarah: Wait till I tell my mom what you did to me. And Ed your in trouble too.

Ed: What me? Why?

Sarah: Because I said so.

Ed: Awwwwwwwww!!!

Eddie whispers to Ed) Hey Ed? You don't have to take this. You can talk back to her and lie.

Ed: whispers) No I can't! My mom won't believe me.

Eddie: Trust me you have witnesses. Eddy, Double D, and me.

Ed: That's right. Thanks Eddie!

Eddie: Don't worry about. I've been lying all my life.

Ed: Sarah I'm not in trouble.

Sarah: Yes you are.

Ed: Want to bet?

Sarah: Fine I'm telling Mom.

Ed: Wait!!!

Sarah runs off.

Eddie: let's run after her.

Eddy: Yeah Ed this time Sarah is going to get in trouble instead of you.

Edd: As much as I disagree about this. I think Eddy is right Ed.

Ed: Ok let's go before she lies again.

The Eds run after Sarah.

Sarah: Mom! Mom!

Mom: Yeah Sarah.

Sarah: Ed and his friends tricked me with a fake jawbreaker. I was being nice to them and they tricked me.

Ed: Don't believe her mom. Eddie did it. And when she came to us she was yelling at me.

Eddy: Yeah she said Ed was in trouble because she said so.

Edd: Yeah that's right Ed's mom.

Mom: Oh really. Well Sarah what do you have to say for yourself?

Sarah: They're lying. Who are you going to believe? Them or me?

Mom: Ummm let me see. Sarah go to your room!!

Sarah: Why? What did I do?

Mom: I can tell your lying. Ed has witnesses. You don't so how do I know your telling the truth?

Sarah: Because I'm younger than them.

Mom: that doesn't mean anything.

Sarah: But but but...

Mom: Go Sarah.

Sarah: Wahhhhhhhhhhhh

Sarah runs upstairs.

Mom: Ed you guys can go back outside.

Ed: Ok Mom.

Eddy: It's about time Sarah got in trouble.

Ed: Yeah thanks Eddie.

Eddie: Don't worry about it. Hey let's go to my house and check if my parents are finished moving the stuff inside the house.

Edd: You mean the abandoned house?

Eddie Yeah why?

Eddy: Because it's abandoned.

Ed: There might be a curse in there.

Ed: The curse of the Q tip Martian. Release the wax ear person.

Edd: .................... Um ok Ed there might be a curse in there.

Eddy: You watch to many monster movies Ed.

Ed: Yeah I know Ha ha ha.

Eddie: I knew that the house looked strange.

Eddie: We have to tell my mom and dad that the house is haunted.

Edd: Hey Eddy I don't think we should go there.

Eddy: Why?

Edd: Because remember what happened last time. The Kankers tricked us.

Ed: Oh yeah I remember. We saw the phantom of the earwax.

Eddie: On second thought, let's go somewhere else.

Eddy: Like where?

Eddie: I don't know how about the playground?

Eddy: Nah I don't feel like it.

Rolf comes by the Eds.

Rolf: Hi Ed boys.

Eddy: Hi Rolf.

Edd: Hi Rolf.

Ed: Buttered Toast!!

Rolf: What are you four up to?

Eddie: Nothing.

Rolf: Well bye. I have to go shave my papa's back hair.

Eddie: Forget your papa's back hair come hang with us.

Rolf: What! Son of a gun you dare mess with Rolf's family like that?

Eddie: Whoa I'm not messing with your family. I just was saying could someone else do it for him? How long is it? 50 feet? 80 feet? 100 feet?

Rolf: What you dare talk about papa's back hair? That's It Rolf challenges you to a duel!!!!!!

**Meanwhile**

**By the trailer park**

Lee: Come on girls It's time for Christina to meet the Eds.

Christina: Who are the Eds?

May: They're our boyfriends.

Marie: And they have a new friend we want you to meet.

Christina: oh cool I'm good at having friends.

Lee: Not just any friend, a boyfriend.

Christina: A boyfriend? Oh I never had a boyfriend. Let's go.

Marie: Don't worry you'll like him.

Christina: I guess your right.

May: Oh yeah how old are you?

Christina: I'm 14 years old.

Lee: Ok come on let's go find the Eds.

End of chapter 5


	6. Awaiting the duel

**The new Ed**

**By Edboy18**

Chapter 6: Awaiting the duel

Eddie: What a duel?

Rolf: Yes Ed boy a duel.

Eddie: Hey man I was just playing.

Rolf: Yeah right. Be at my house tomorrow at 4:00 pm.

Eddie: Ummmmm ok.

Rolf walks off.

Edd: Man! Eddie what are you going to do?

Eddie: Well I accept it. Can you guys come over my house to help me train?

Eddy: You mean the abandoned house?

Eddie: Yeah.

Eddy: Ummmm how about you come to my house and train.

Eddie: Ok.

Edd: We're coming too right Eddy?

Eddy: Yeah whatever. Come on guys.

They walk to Eddy's house.

Eddy: Well here it is.

Ed: Let's go in.

They all go in.

Eddy: This is my room.

Ed: Hey look a Disco ball.

Ed jumps on disco ball.

Edd: Ed get down from there.

Ed: Ok!

Ed falls on Eddy.

Eddy: Get off of me Lumpy.

Ed: Oh sorry Eddy.

Eddy: Anyway as I was saying........

Eddie: So where am I going to train?

Eddy: Oh you're going to train in.......

Ed: I'm Hungry

Eddy: Ok Ed.

Eddy: Anyway you're going to train in the back yard.

Eddie. Ok.

Eddy: Come on.

They all go in the backyard.

Edd: This is cool.

Eddy: Yeah I know Double D.

Ed: Wow Eddy's backyard is cool.

Eddie: Yeah it's cool.

Eddy: Ok let's start.

They helped Eddie get ready for the duel. Except Ed he acted like he always acts like.

**Meanwhile**

Lee: It's this way girls.

Marie: Ok.

May: Ok.

Christina: All right.

Lee: Now we have to find the Eds.

Christina: Tell me about Eddie.

Marie: Well............. He's new here.

Christina: Is he Cute?

May: Ummm well..... you be the judge of that.

Christina: Well ok.

Lee: Ok.

Marie: Where are the Eds?

Lee: I don't know.

May: Well me neither.

Christina: Well does he have friends?

Marie: Hey May do you know where they are?

May: I don't know. Ask Lee.

Lee: Don't ask me.

Christina: Hello you didn't answer my question.

Marie: Yeah he does.

Christina: Oh then we..........

May: Do you see them yet?

Lee: No not yet.

Marie: Come on Lee your supposed to be the smartest of the team.

May: I'm the leader.

Lee: No I am

Marie: you know what I'm the leader.

Lee: I am.

Marie: No I am.

Lee: Don't make me kick your............

Christina: As I was saying then we can all be friends.

Lee: We're more than friends.

Christina: Oh yeah! That's Right.

Lee: Oh I see them. They're at Eddy's house.

May: Ok girls. Let's go.

Back to the Eds 

Eddie: Ok guys I'm done training. Tomorrow I'll be ready.

Eddy: Yeah I bet you will.

Edd: Let's go to the Candy store.

Edd: Speaking of the candy store, we still didn't eat those jawbreakers.

Eddie: Yeah that's right.

Eddy: Let's go get them.

Lee: There you four are.

Eddy: Kankers.......

Edd: Oh dear It's the Kankers.

Eddie: What do you want now?

Marie: We want you to meet someone.

May: Yeah, meet Christina Kanker.

Christina: Hi guys. Ummmm guys who's Eddie?

Eddie: I am.

Christina: Oh hi Eddie giggles)

Eddie: Yeah what's up.

Edd: Ok now that that's over, We're going back to Ed's house.

Lee: No wait.

Eddie: Now what?

Christina: Ummmmmm I came here to introduce myself.

Eddie: Bye!!!

Eddie runs off

Edd: Oh I hate this.

Edd runs off

Ed: Hey wait for me.

Ed runs off.

Eddy: Wait.

Eddy runs off.

Lee: Sighs) I love when they run away from us.

Marie: Sighs) Yeah.

Christina: Oh he is cute.

Lee: Yeah whatever.

Eddy: Now that we got rid of them we can go to Ed's house.

Edd: Nah I'm going home Yawn ) I'm going to bed.

Eddy: Yeah me too.

Ed: Let's all sleep over my house.

Eddy: No. Sarah might be thinking of a way to get back at us.

Edd: That's right.

Eddie: I'm not scared of no small fry.

Eddy: Me neither.

Edd: Really Eddy?

Eddy: What's that supposed to mean sock head?

Edd: Nothing Eddy. Anyway Ed we'll sleep over your house.

Ed: Ok come on.

Ed runs off.

Eddy: What were you thinking sockhead?

Edd: Just the way I always think.

Eddie: Come on guys.

Edd: Coming.

The other Eds run to Eds house.

Ed: Come on in guys.

They all enter.

Eddie: Where's Sarah?

Ed: Shhhhh. The little dickens is sleeping.

Eddy: Ok.

Ed: Let's go to my room.

Ed: I got the bed so you three got the floor. Or one of you can sleep on the chair over there.

Eddie: I got the floor.

Eddy: I got the chair.

Edd: Sleeping on the floor is known to give people backaches. I'll go get my sleeping bag. Be right back.

Edd goes out the house.

Eddie: Hey Ed? Can you cut on the T.V?

Ed: Sure.

Eddy: Yawn) good night guys.

The Next Day 

Eddie: Yawn). Good Morning guys.

Ed: Good morning.

Eddy: Good morning.

Eddie: Today is the duel.

Eddy: Oh yeah that's right.

Eddie: Well I'm ready.

Eddy: Well I'm coming to watch.

Ed: Me too.

Eddie: Ok guys come on.

Eddy: What happened too Double D?

Eddie: Let's check outside.

Eddy: There you are. Why are you outside?

Edd: The door was locked and couldn't get back inside.

Edd: Oh where are you guys going?

Eddy: We're going to get some Chunky Puffs.

Edd: Oh I'm coming too.

End Of Chapter


	7. Eddie vs Rolf FINAL CHAPTER

**The new Ed by edboy18**

**Chapter 7: Eddie vs. Rolf. **

Ed: Its 4:00 lets go.

Eddie: Coming.

The Eds ran to Rolf house.

Eddie: Rolf?

Edd: Look out!

Eddie dodges a fish ball. Then another.

Rolf: So you came edboy?

Eddie: Yeah.

Eddie punches Rolf in the face.

Eddie: What? You're not going to attack?

Rolf: That's it kids of the cul de sac watch the duel!!!!!! Eddie VS. Rolf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edd: Guys we have to do something.

Ed: Gravy.

Eddy: No wait we can let them watch ............. For 50 cents each.

Ed: Eddy's the man with the plan!!!

Soon everyone was there the battle was starting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eddie: Let's go Rolf or should I say country boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rolf hits Eddie with a fish. Then throws fish balls at him but Eddie dodges.

Eddie kicks Rolf in the face then punches Rolf in the gut.

Nazz: OH MAN THEY MEAN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Johnny: Cool real action.

Jimmy: Eddie winning.

Sarah: Come on Rolf beat him up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kevin: Go Rolf!!!!!!

Eddie: Take this.

Eddie kicks Rolf all the way to the creek.

Rolf: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Rolf gives up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eddy: Wow we got a fighter on our team.

Edd: Yeah lets go to my house in eat cupcakes.

Ed: Buttered toast!

Nazz: He's strong.

Johnny: Wow he's cool.

Plank: ...........................................

Johnny: Plank said that he could beat everyone here.

Jimmy: Wow cant imagine what would happened if you fought him.

Sarah: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kevin: WE WILL GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ed: Lets go get some jawbreakers.

Edd: Ok.

Eddy: Sure.

Eddie: You read my mind.

**End of chapter. Well the last chapter new story coming now.**


	8. Thats not the final chapter Finally back

**The New Ed**

Chapter 8: Finally back in business, the beginning of the Ed.

The Ed's are in Double Dee's room. Ed is standing, Edd is looking at his ants, Eddy is sitting in a chair, and Eddie is on Edd bed.

Ed: " Hey guys?"

Edd: " Yes Ed?"

Ed: " I got a question to ask you guys."

Eddie: " And what is that?"

Eddy: " Yeah what is it can you drink my tub of gravy?"

Ed: " No what do you want to be when you are a adult?"

Edd: " I'll be a scientist or a professor."

Eddy: " I'll scam kids for life."

Ed: " I'll make monster comic books and make and directed monster movies!!"

Eddie: "I'll be a actor and a rapper." lol

Eddy: " Hey lets go outside and make a scam."

Edd: " Like what Eddy?"

Eddy: " We are going to make a scam when we wrestling in that ring we made."

Eddie: " Okay."

At the ring

Eddie: " And Eddie comes with a clothesline and a spear (Pins doll) 1 2 3 I win."

All of a sudden the Kankers come.

Ed Edd n Eddy: " Kankers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Eddie: " Oh great just when I least expect it."

Lee: " Ha we want to wrestle you."

Eddie: " Fine we will wrestle you."

Ed Edd n Eddy: "What!!!???"

At the ring it is 3:00.

Kevin: " The dorks are toast!"

(Eddie throws a dodge ball at Kevin)

Johnny: " Plank's thirsty."

Eddy: " You know our name but meet new member the Metal Eddie!!"

Eddie then comes out in with his shirt off and a chain on.

Eddie: " Oh man this stinks."

Kevin: " Look at he's a dork."

(Eddie throws a huge rock at Kevin)

Kevin: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

Christina: "Okay who ever pin or makes the kid tap out win."

Eddy: " Okay Double Dee you go in first."

Edd: " Why me?"

Before he knew it, he was in the ring with Marie.

Edd: "Oh hi Marie."

Marie: "Hi pumpkin lets dance."

Edd: " Wait no."

Marie: "How about a kiss?"

Edd gets away and tags Ed.

Ed: " Take me to your leader!!!!!!!!!"

But Ed tags Eddy.

Ed: "Im sorry Eddy I can't fight girls."

Eddy: " No wait!"

The same thing happen just like last time but he tag Eddie.

Eddie: " Let me show you how to do it."

Christina: " Come on."

Eddie punches her then DDTS her.

Christina: " Tag me tag me!"

She was tag by May but Eddie choke slam's her. She was tag by Marie but Eddie did the spine buster on her and the rock bottom. She was then tag by Lee.

Lee: "Your going down chump."

Eddie: " That will happen when I die."

Eddie spears Lee and then the ankle lock on her.

Eddie: Tap out and say uncle."

Lee: " Uncle , Uncle Uncle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Taps out)

Kevin: " Wow he beat her up what a dork."

(Eddie throws Rolf clam at Kevin.)

Kelly: "Eddie!"

Kelly runs up to Eddie.

Kelly: "Here's your allowance."

Kelly goes back to Eddie's house.

Eddie: "Cool I 37.78 $.

Eddy: "Lets go to the candy store."

Ed: "Jawbreakers!!!!!!"

Edd: " Yeah."

Eddie: " Yeah food lets go."

End of chapter

So you thought that I forgot about the new Ed? No im am making chapter


	9. Moving Ed

Chapter 9: Moving Ed.

Now they're coming back from the Candy store.

Eddy: " I love jawbreakers!"

Eddie: " We all do eddy let's go to my house."

Edd: " Oh we don't want to Eddie."

Eddie: "Oh come on!"

Eddie drags him to his house and then in his room.

Ed: "Wow cool room!!"

Eddie's room has soda machine, guns and weapons, Candy Machine, Has a bathroom in his room, a hole full with jawbreakers, a closet with about 123456 RocaWear clothes, And many many many more.

Eddy: "Oh man a kitchen."

Eddie: " Yep my family is rich in this house is going down."

Ed Edd n Eddy: " Hooray!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Eddie: " But I have to stay with my friends."

Ed: "You can move in with me!"

Eddy: " (GIGGLEING) Yeah lumpy could use some company."

Eddie: " Okay."

Eddie and Kelly got pack and went with Ed.

At Ed's house.

Eddie: "Me and Ed will share a room and Kelly and Sarah will share a room."

Ed Kelly and Sarah: " Okay!"

In Ed's room.

Eddie: "I'll sleep on the chair."

Ed: "Gravy!"

Eddie: " So good night."

The very next day.

Eddy: " Your getting a mansion?"

Eddie: " Yeah lets go see a movie."

End of chapter.


	10. The karate Ed

Chapter 10: The karate Ed.

Eddie: " Man I hate karate classes."

Eddy: "(Laughs) You take karate classes?"

Edd: " Eddy! Now Eddie, why do you hate karate?"

Eddie: "Because I know how to fight. My older brother taught me when I was just 6."

(Flash Back)

Eddie: " Big brother why do I have to defend myself?"

James: " Cause when a bully comes you'll be able to kick their butt! It made me popular."

Eddie: " Cool."

Kelly: " I want to kick butt!"

James and Eddie: " Your to young!!"

(End flash back)

Ed: " Cool you take karate."

Eddy: " How did you get here Ed?"

Ed: " Blame my parent's Eddy."

Eddie: "I already know Ta Kwon Do, Dragon, Street Fighting, Karate, and Kickboxing."

Eddy: " Wow your brother must be strong."

Ed: " Boing!"

Eddie: " Ed you okay?"

Ed: " Boing!! (Pick up grass) A light bulb! I got a ideal (Laughs) for a scam."

Eddy: " Not again. Ed I make the scams around here."

Ed: " Okay how about we let Ed test his skills on kids around here?"

Eddie: " Did buttered toast clog your brain?"

Eddy: " That's a good ideal."

Eddie and Edd: " It is?"

Eddy: " Yeah. Kevin and the other have wanted to get back at Eddie. So why don't we give them the chance to beat him up…for cash."

Eddie: " You know that's a good ideal."

Ed: " Can Eddie fight?"

Eddie: ". ……………………Lets just do it. I need a cheeseburger."

While they make the ring and the paying stand, Eddie makes himself a cheeseburger.

Eddie: " Here guys try my cheeseburger."

Ed: " This is awesome!!!"

Edd: " Good cheeseburger!"

Eddy: " Oh man these are better then my mom's and the best one to make cheeseburgers in my family!"

Eddie: " Thanks guys."

Now that everything was finish and Ed went to the bathroom they were ready.

Eddy goes to the lane.

Eddy: " Who hates Eddie raise there hand."

Kevin, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy raise their hands."

Eddy: " Well here is your chance to fight him just 50 cents each person, 25 cents if you want to watch, and 75 cents for each try. Follow me."

Eddy leads them to the junkyard.

Rolf: " Let me pound him in honor of my great nana."

Eddie: " Okay."

Eddie kicks him to a car.

Rolf takes out a fish and slaps Eddie with it then throws fish balls at Eddie.

Eddie then gets a shovel and knocks Rolf out cold.

Eddie: "Next."

It was Sarah and Jimmy's turn.

Eddie: "Oh great a total brat and a cry baby."

Sarah: " Lets go punk!!"

Eddie kicks Jimmy in the shin then use Jimmy retainer to throw him and Sarah to the sewer.

Jimmy: " Sarah!!!"

Sarah: " Ed your in big trouble!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Eddie: " Next."

Now it was Kevin but he didn't waste time he tried to punch Eddie but he blocked and punch him in the gut. Then Kevin got mad and went to get his bike but guess who had it.

Eddie: " Hey Kevin your bike hates you in this is the message."

Eddie runs over Kevin with the bike 2 times.

Johnny: " 67 feet. A new record!!!!"

Eddie: " The bike is mine."

Kevin: "What noooooooooo!!"

Edd: " We made 2.85 $!"

Eddie: " And I got 35.75$ left."

Ed Edd Eddy n Eddie: " JAWBREAKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Eddy: " And away we go."

At the Candy Store

Eddie: " Get 24 jawbreakers guys."

Store clerk: " Okay 24 jawbreakers, 4 bags of potato chips Super Size, 2 6 packs of Coke, Mountain Dew and Pepsi each, and 12 comic it comes up to 21.99 $."

Eddie: " Okay here you go."

Store Clerk: " Thanks come again."

Eddy: " Jawbreakers!!"

Edd: " Whose house are we going to?"

Ed: " Mine!"

The Ed's run to Ed's house but the Kankers are coming.

End of chapter.


	11. What the Ed? Part 1

Chapter 11: What the Ed? Part1 (By the way I was kidding about The Kankers.)

Today is the Friendship day. The kids are making a big heart. They sing the friendship song then the Ed's come.

Johnny: " Get with the grove Double Dee."

Eddy: " Jujube don't mind if I do."

Ed: " Big heart."

Eddie: " All it needs now is a cupid with lots a jerseys."

Jimmy: " Guys quit being mean and join us. It friendship day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Eddy: " Sure thanks wedge?"

Eddie: "Ha!"

Jimmy: " Ahhh I been wedge"

Kevin: " Tell me about it."

Everyone laughs at Jimmy except Sarah.

Sarah "Ed get you and your friends out of here!!"

Ed: " Okay baby sister."

Eddy: " Gees it was just a joke."

Nazz: " Hey were missing a paint brush."

Sarah: " Ed must have taken it."

The Ed's are leaving them so they can make a scam.

Eddie: " Is Jimmy a cry baby are what?"

Ed: " Rollocoster ride."

Sarah takes Ed back to where they are making the heart.

Sarah: " Why did you take the paint brush?"

Ed: "Paint brush?"

Sarah: " Don't play dumb with me mister!"

Eddy trips Sarah.

Eddy: " Ed didn't take your stupid paint brush."

Johnny: " This is just like what happen last time right buddy? Plank? Plank?"

And in horror (Yeah right) Plank's mouth was wiped off.

Johnny: " Someone give me a crayon!!"

Nazz: " Hey Double Dee what's that in your pocket?"

Edd: " What? Oh dear not again."

Jimmy: " The heart!"

Kevin: " What's your name doing on the hockey stick?"

Eddy: " What I don't have one."

Rolf: " Look half of the heart is gone!"

Eddie: " Laughing) that's something I'll do."

Edd: " It could have been Kevin."

Johnny: " Zip it mouthier wiper offer!!"

Sarah: " Yeah and paint brush stealers."

Nazz: " And hockey players and cutter uppers. You guys are so immature."

The rest of the kids leave them.

Eddy: "We didn't do anything."

Ed: " Look a foot."

Edd: " Whoever did this must be the kids.

Eddy: " Lets investigate."

Eddie: " Whoever did is going to get a taste of fist of fury!"

First is Kevin. They put a picture of Nazz in a bikini. So they check if it matches. It didn't.

Next it was Sarah. Eddy rip one of her dolls and gave to Ed and pushed him inside. Ed came out with a foot Pont. But that didn't match neither.

Now let's see Nazz. She was on her trampoline. So the Ed's went under but she was keeping on moving from spot to spot. So then Ed grabbed her so she couldn't move. It didn't match so he let go and she went up high like an eagle.

Now here's Jimmy. They knocked the garage door down and Jimmy was practicing hockey.

Eddy: " I knew it!"

Jimmy: " Wait Eddy!"

Eddie: " Prepare to eat my fist!!!

Eddy: "Well Double Dee dose it match?"

Edd: " Not even close."

Jimmy: " I don't like hockey! My dad makes me practice!"

Edd: " Oh we didn't know."

Ed: " Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww let Ed wipe your tears."

Eddie: " Ed look out!!"

But the cinderblock crushes Ed's feet and Eddie's hand.

Ed: "………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………"

Eddie: "……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………"

On the sidewalk

Ed: " Eddie and I will be fine right as soon as Edboy18 makes the next chapter."

Edd: " Darn Edboy18 hurry."

Edboy18: "Okay Double Dee tomorrow."

End of chapter


	12. What the Ed? part 2

Chapter 12: What the Ed? Part 2

So anyways they find Johnny cover with jujubes.

Eddie: " Oh man is this real?"

Edd: " Maybe the same person is trying to trick us."

Ed: " Jujubes! (Starts to eat them)"

Eddy: " His foot doesn't match either."

Eddie: " Man."

Kevin: " Busted!"

Nazz: " What are you doing with Johnny?"

Eddy: " What do you mean we found him like this."

Eddie: " Yeah."

Sarah: " Lets get them."

Ed Edd Eddy n Eddie: " Run away!!"

They were running all the into the forest.

Ed: " Guys wait up!"

The Ed's hide in a brush.

Eddie: " We need to hide some where."

Just then Eddie looks at the camera and has an evil grin.

Eddie: " Follow those jujubes."

Edd: " Yeah they might lead use somewhere."

So they follow them and lead to a shed.

Eddy: " Not again!"

Kevin: " Over there!"

Ed: " Hide!"

So they hide as a cow. Eddy was the head, Ed was the body, Edd was part of the body and tail, and Eddie was the utter."

Eddy: " Moo Moo Moo Moo Moo Moo."

Ed: " Quark."

Kevin: " There not in there."

Eddy: " What cow goes quark?"

Eddie: " Yeah?"

Edd: " Who's that?"

Ed: " Rolf?"

The Kankers sisters: " Hiya boys."

Ed Edd n Eddy: " Kankers!"

They go outside but the kids saw them.

Eddie: " Kids! Wait that's it!"

Eddie takes out bubble gum.

Eddie: " Ed chew it and blow a big bubble."

Ed: " Why?"

Eddy: " Do you want to kiss the Kankers or get beat up by the kids?"

So Ed made a big bubble and they left on the bubble.

At Ed's house

Eddie: " Well they should forget there should be beating up Jimmy."

So they put a tape in and it shows Jimmy getting beat up.

Ed: " Haaaaa!!"

Eddy: " That what he gets!"

Edd: " Yeah."

Eddie: " He not going to be well…………………….Popcorn?"

Ed Edd n Eddy: " Yeah."


	13. Ed the monster

Chapter 13: The Ed monster

Note: Monster combat!!

The Ed's are making a carnival.

Eddy: " Let me show you how to do it."

Eddy is going to play a game.

Ed: " Hit me, hit me, hit me, hit me."

Eddy: " Hold still!!"

Edd: " Bravo Eddy."

Eddie: " Yeah your good. (Snickers then laughs)"

Ed: " Monster I want to be a monster!"

Eddie: " Okay you can be big foot, Edd could a dragon, Eddy will just be a dinosaur, and I'll be the jersey devil."

Eddy: " That's stupid Ed."

Edd: " Think about first Eddy."

Eddy: " Hmmm Okay."

Ed: " Yes!"

So Double Dee gets Ed old monster costume.

Ed: " I'll be the best monster I can be guys."

Eddie: " Yes you will."

Edd: " Let me go get a mirror first."

Ed: " I am a monster!!"

Then Ed attacks Eddy and Eddie and then gets out of Edd's garage.

Eddie: " Did you here that?"

They go into the playground and find drool everywhere.

Edd: " He really believes he's a monster. We have to warn the others!"

Eddy: " Why its funny."

Eddie: " (whispers) Hey Double Dee can you make another monster costume I think I can beat him."

Edd: " (whispers) Well I did make one."

Eddie: " Stops whispering and goes to get."

Meanwhile

Kevin: " Hey fluffy."

Johnny: " Jimmy?"

Nazz: " Jimmy?"

Rolf: " I don't get it. Is it fluffy are Jimmy we are looking for?"

Johnny: " Well what do you know? Chunky Puffs!!"

Edd: " Johnny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

But Johnny was caught by Ed the monster.

Nazz: " I found a Plank without a Johnny."

But then they see the monster and hide in Kevin's house but Kevin was taking by Ed the monster."

Nazz: " It took Kevin!"

Eddy: " How are we supposed to get in?"

Edd opens the door.

Eddy: " I hate it when you do that."

Just then the kids got out and crash into them.

Ed the monster: " Roaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!"

Edd: " Eat chicken!"

Edd: " There in the clubhouse!"

They get into the clubhouse but just as the monster followed, a monster that looks like a Godzilla came out of nowhere and head butt Ed the monster to the fence. It was Eddie.

Eddie the monster: " Rooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (There can be only one monster living here, go chew on a brick)"

Ed the monster: " Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaagahhhhhhhhh!! (No way if you want me to leave then we have to combat."

Eddie head butt him again. Then Ed uses his tentacles to make him fall. Then Eddie found a watermelon and stared shooting out seeds. While Eddie was being cheered by the kid, Ed tackle him to the tree which made the clubhouse fall right on top of him.

Edd: "Rolf is you okay?"

But Rolf and Nazz were taking to Ed's room.

Edd: " Don't worry we will get you out."

Eddy: " For 50 cents each. Whose first?"

But then Ed was right behind them. And try to eat them but Eddie spear Ed into the tub of gravy.

Ed the monster: " Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (So you want to fight again?)"

Eddie the monster: " Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!! (Lets get this over with!)"

So Eddie started to shot out gumballs and chunky puffs. Ed then shot some gravy in Eddie mouth. Eddie is then push into Chewed up chunky puffs. Eddie got out the monster costume and uppercut Ed.

Eddie: " You guys okay?"

Ed then was about to eat Eddie but then Ed's mask was tooking off by Sarah.

Sarah: "Mom said no parties unless I'm invited."

Jimmy: " Sarah Ed pretends that he was a monster and scared us. Sarah is that you?"

Sarah was in the chewed up chunky puffs. But the Ed's left.

In Eddy's room

Edd: " Hiding under your bed isn't going to save us when they deflates from Ed's wall."

Eddy: " Don't worry I always keep a months supple of things when the heat gets turned up. They'll forget about it in know time. Did you see a can opener?"

Ed: " I am can opener man!"

Eddie: " Oh man."

Eddy: " Ed give me the can opener."

Ed: " No wait. I'm the tissue phantom I will blow your nose!!"

Edd: " I think we lost him Eddy."

Eddie: " Man my only tissues."

Eddy: " My can opener!!"

Ed: " I'm the bed ghost. Sleep on me!!!!!!"

Edd Eddy n Eddie: " Ed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End of chapter


	14. Eddy's middle name and Eddie's middle na...

Note: This is a chapter if Eddie was in the episode.

Chapter 14: Eddy's middle name and Eddie's middle name

Kevin got his bike back for threatening Eddie's sister, but what Kevin doesn't know is that Eddie is going to get revenge.

Eddy: " Come make a statue out of yourself."

Eddie: " It'll look just like you!"

Jimmy: " Come on Sarah."

Kevin: " This is boring."

Kevin finds a wallet then Eddy comes.

Eddy: "Is there any money in it?"

Kevin looks inside.

Kevin: "Its empty."

Eddy: " Who has a wallet with no money?"

Kevin: "Its yours."

Eddy: " Oh."

Kevin: "Weird huh Skipper?"

Eddy: " What you call me!?"

Kevin: " That is your middle name is it?"

Eddy: " Please don't tell no one I'll do anything."

Kevin: " Go buy me a soda."

Eddy: " What no way!"

Kevin: " Find then. Hey Rolf over here."

Eddy waves to Rolf. Soon Kevin tells Eddy to do stuff like its slave times.

Kevin: "Eddy you know what to do for Nazz."

Edd: "What are you doing Eddy?"

Eddy: " Forgive me!!!!!"

Eddy kisses Double Dee on the lips.

Eddie: " Ha that's funny."

Ed: " Want to go to the candy store?"

Eddie: " Hold up Ed I want to see this."

Kevin: " Now act like a seal."

Eddy acts like the seal and acts like he is performing in the circus.

Kevin: " Now eat the fish and swallow it without chewing."

Eddy does it.

Eddie: " Hey Eddy I got jawbreakers."

Eddy: " Jawbreakers hold up Kevin I'll be right back."

Eddy goes but doesn't see no jawbreakers.

Eddy: " Where are the Jawbreakers?"

Edd: " It was something to for you to come here."

Eddie: " What happen man? If I got to do something bad to know I'll do it."

Kevin: " Eddy come here."

Eddy: " Coming."

Eddy comes but they are laughing. They found out he's middle name. They were making fun of him well, that was at least until Eddie step in.

Eddie: "All right what's going on?"

Sarah: "Eddy middle name. (Laughs)"

Eddie: " What?"

Johnny: " His middle name is Skipper."

Eddie: " So my middle name is James."

Kevin: "James!! As in James Bond?

Everyone starts to laugh at Eddie then Eddie get a phone call on his cell phone.

Eddie: " Hello? He did what!!!!!!!!!??????"

Eddie takes Kevin's bike then sets it on fire.

Kevin: "My bike!!"

Everyone leaves thinking Eddie is crazy.

Eddy: " Funny his name is James right Ed?"

Ed: "Yes it is Skipper. (Laughs)"

End of chapter


	15. First day of Ed

Note: This is Edboy18's first chapter when they go to school.

Chapter 14: First day of Ed

The kids are getting ready to go to school.

"Must be the worst day so far!" Eddy said as he got packed for school. "Who ever invented school must have had a peanut for a brain!"

"Don't worry about it Eddy," Eddie said as he also got packed for school. "You should bring something like a jawbreaker."

"I would if I had any."

"Don't worry lets go meet Ed and Double Dee at the school bus."

So they get packed and go to meet Ed and Double Dee.

" Finally the day has come!" Yelled Edd with a smile on his face. "I have waited for this for the rest of my summer vacation!"

" Gravy!!" Yelled Ed.

" This is going to be a bad day!" Mumbled Eddy.

"Don't worry." Eddie said as he took out 3 things from his back pack. " Why don't you bring things like a jawbreaker, buttered toast with gravy (just to let you know Eddie tried it and loved it!) And a science book?"

"Buttered Toast with Gravy!!!" Yelled Ed with a grin and started to drool on Eddie.

"Here Ed you can have it. Yuck." Said Eddie as he wiped the drool of his cap.

"Can I see that science book?" Edd ask.

"Yes in fact, you can have it." Eddie said.

"Thank you Eddie!"

"No problem."

"Can I have the jawbreaker?" Eddy ask as if he was about to cry.

" Sure here." Eddie said as he gave him the jawbreaker.

At that second the school bus came.

"Guys lets go." Ed said.

So they went and somehow mange to seat together.

" What's the school called?" Asked Eddie.

"Its called Peach Creek Elementary." Said Edd.

They were at the school and checked what class they were in. All four are in the same class, along with Kevin Nazz and Rolf. Jimmy Sarah and Johnny are in the same class (Johnny stayed back). So they went in room 26. Here comes their teacher Miss Donaldson.

"Hi my name is Miss Donaldson and I'll be your teacher for this School year." Said Miss Donaldson.

"Good morning Miss Donaldson." Yelled out the students.

" Now lets start with math."

"Awwwwww!"

Pretty soon it was the last subject of the day. Gym.

So they were playing kickball. First up was Ed, He got a homerun in one try! Next it was Eddie and he made a homerun too. Now it was Eddy and kicked it hard and made a home run. Now it was Edd's turn. He kicked the ball but got an out. Now it's John turn. He kicked the ball out window and got a homerun. Ed's tem won! Now there back home with no homework and it's a Friday.

"Finally where home!" Yelled Eddy.

"Well good night guys I'll see you tomorrow." Said Edd with a yawn. "Good night."

"But its not night time guys." Said Eddy.

"I know but I'm tired." Said Ed.

"So good night guys" Eddie said.

"Good night." They all said.

End of chapter


End file.
